


February 8th - Holding Hands

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve and Bucky were a tactile pair. They knew this. They acknowledged it freely and without remorse. It was the way they'd always been (although it had been tempered publicly before the war obviously), and it was how they were now.But this? This was a new extreme, and they weren't happy about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	February 8th - Holding Hands

Steve and Bucky were a tactile pair. They knew this. They acknowledged it freely and without remorse. It was the way they'd always been (although it had been tempered publicly before the war obviously), and it was how they were now. 

But this? This was a new extreme, and they weren't happy about it.

It started like this...

Bucky was the first to wake up from their joint nap on the sofa, and he smiled at the feel of Steve curled up against him, a thrum of adoration shooting through him at the way their hands had remained tightly clasped even in sleep. 

Until he realized that there was a reason other than his undying love for Steve Rogers for that.

"Wilson!" 

Bucky's bellowing growl startled Steve awake, the blonde instinctively moving to protect his husband before being pulled to a stop by their joined hands. Taking a moment to look around their living room, Steve turned back to Bucky in confusion, "what's going on?"

With another, albeit quieter, growl, Bucky shook their hands in demonstration, untangling their fingers to show how their palms remained stuck together. Literally.

As realization dawned, Steve sympathised with Bucky's earlier roar. Using his free hand he poked at where his left was joined to Bucky's right, silently thanking Sam for not glueing him to the other one, before sending the prankster a text demanding he come and unstick them.

They were still waiting for a response when Tony called them, the genius not even bothering to say hello before he was blurting out "don't let Wilson near your... oh, nevermind, too late." 

"How did you know?" Bucky demanded.

Tony rolled his eyes before reaching an arm out to the side and pulling into the shot a very sheepish looking Peter, "the kid let slip that he'd let the birdbrain play around with his sticky stuff. No, pretend I didn't say that. Web fluid is what I meant. Anyway... it didn't take a genius, of which I am one, to work out the likely victims."

"How do we get it off, Peter?" Steve asked, putting the full weight of his disappointed voice into effect on the teenager. 

The spider-ling grimaced apologetically, "you... don't? It just sort of wears off on its own. I changed the formula and it gets stronger the more you mess with it, so..." 

"Huh, it's like Devil's Snare" Bucky mused, almost impressed.

Steve and Tony rolled their eyes in sync, while Peter gasped "yes! Why didn't I think of that! Mr Bucky, you're a genius!" and then disappeared from view.

"Anything to add Tony?" Steve asked with a resigned sigh.

"Sorry icicles, the kid's right. Just need to let it wear off. Let me know if it starts to tear at the skin okay? Ciao!"

Sharing a look of misery, Steve and Bucky slouched back against the sofa cushions. 

"Wanna just watch movies all day?" Bucky ventured. 

Steve agreed easily before adding, "I really thought I'd left the days of you holding my hand while I piss behind, y'know." 

Laughing brightly, Bucky dropped his head to Steve's shoulder, "at least you're not almost dyin' from pneumonia this time. And there's no-one else I'd rather be stuck to."

"Should've put that in your marriage vows" Steve teased dryly, "I'm still gonna kill Sam."

"Oh yeah, he's dead." 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
